1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrist rest, and more particularly to a wrist rest equipped with a heating device.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional mouse pad combined with a gel-filled wrist rest comprises a plastic bottom and a surface covered with cloth.
A user supporting his or her wrist on the conventional mouse pad for a long time while operating a computer mouse may interfere with circulation of blood in the wrist accompanied by fatigue, numbness and aching and then develop musculoskeletal damage such as Repetitive Strain Injury (RSI) and Carpal Tunnel Syndrome (CTS).
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a wrist rest equipped with a heating device to obviate or mitigate the aforementioned problems.